Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide personal digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth.
In addition, such devices may have wireless communications capabilities. More particularly, mobile devices may employ various communications technologies to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
Furthermore, devices may include multiple radios to handle different wireless technologies. For such a device, transmissions by one of its radios may interfere with the reception of wireless signals by another of its radios. As a result, signal degradation may occur. This degradation can impair or even prevent the device performing various communications applications.